Little Percabeth Moments
by lilybethluna
Summary: Some sweet little Percabeth moments I'm finding throughout the books. mostly in Annabeth's perspective, cuz she's my fave!  :
1. No, Definitely Not

**Okay, so I'm rereading the Percy Jackson series, and I keep finding sweet little Percabeth moments. This is one of them! It's going to be pretty short - most of them will be. It takes place in TLT. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series; Rick Riordan does. He is AMAZING. **

**Annabeth's POV**

We had just arrived in the Underworld and we were riding in Charon's boat across the Styx. It had this odd green glow, one I'd seen before – poison. That thought made me sick. I felt scared and alone and I _really _needed some reassurance that we weren't going to die, because I sure did feel like it. Not knowing what else to do to keep my nerves down, I grabbed hold of Percy's hand. Under normal circumstances, this would have been embarrassing, but he squeezed my hand, so I knew it was okay. I felt a small tingle in my fingertips that started to grow up my arm, making it feel like I had goosebumps, but it didn't feel...bad. It actually felt...nice. I have NO idea why. Not at all. It was most definitely NOT the fact that his hand was surprisingly warm and soft, despite the callouses. Yep, most definitely not.


	2. Seaweed and Second Chances

**Hey everyone... sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have had absolutely NO time to. But here is a little moment in TLO that I tweaked... a lot... I don't own the book so I can't quote exactly, but hopefully you won't chase me down for that... I'd be grateful if you didn't! (:**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah you know what I'm gonna say. I don't own PJO.**

2nd person Annabeth PoV (I read a fic like his and thought it was a cool idea!)

You watch, stunned, as he ran, tripping over nothing, to his cabin. You need to sit down, so you wander over to Thalia's pine, where it's easiest to collect your thoughts. Your hand absently wanders up to your lips. You notice this, and quickly yank it away. You retrace your steps to what caused this, ah, _event_. You wince as you recall yelling at him about his mortal friend and how camp needs him. You recall accidentally letting it slip that you wanted him to think about making something permanent... _that_ was something he didn't need to hear. You cringe again at your mistake. But, you think, was it a mistake? Because, after you said (or screamed) that...

You close your eyes. Immediately it's as if you're transported back in time to about ten minutes ago.

_You stare at Percy defiantly, daring him to reply. He does, but not in the way you expected. For a moment, he stared back at you, but then a strange look came over his face. All of a sudden, you feel his strong arms wrap around you, and he crashes his lips on to yours. He pulls back quickly, as if realizing what he had done. He stares at you, confusion and fear as well as a bit of hopefulness in his eyes. You stare back, in complete and utter shock. Apparently, you show no emotion in your face, because he backs away, stumbling, and then turns around and runs. _

As you jerk back into reality, you start to wonder. What if you had kissed him back? What would happen then? You realize that you want to find out. So you stand up, brush yourself off, and head down the hill towards the cabins, muttering about seaweed and second chances.


	3. I Realize

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, super busy. But anyway, here is a sweet Percabeth scene in SoM. It's kinda a free verse poem.

Lilybeth Luna (:

Annabeth's PoV

I coughed.

I spluttered.

I realized.

I probably spit water in his face.

I realized.

Of course.

Iit didn't matter.

He couldn't get wet.

I could.

I realized.

I was.

Cold and wet.

Wet and cold.

Wait.

Was I cold?

I realized.

He was holding me.

In his arms.

Hugging me.

He says it's okay.

Is it?

I cry.

I add salt to the sea.

I blubber.

I realize.

He saved me.

Risked his life.

I stop.

I hug him.

I whisper.

Thank you.

I realize.

I love you.

I realize.

I mean it.

He can't hear me.

I realize.

Thanks to spazzychick, siriusblackrox123,.anonymous, love is killing me, Karebear77, Saw is sad, and llamasrock123 for reviewing and/or responding!

(:


End file.
